1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to video camera systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Video camera systems are commonly used for video surveillance of prescribed areas. For example, such systems are used for surveillance of parking lots, department stores, casinos, banks, and other areas of interest.
Conventional video cameras commonly used in such systems include fixed-type and movable-type cameras. The fixed-type cameras may be configured to observe a fixed area, and the movable-type cameras may be configured with pan-and-tilt motor units to observe a wide area range.